Numerous patents have disclosed coin sorters which employ annular sorting heads located over and closely adjacent to a rotating resilient disc. Typically coins are introduced through a central opening in a metal sorting head. One of the functions of undersides of sorting heads are designed to produce a single layer and single file of coins, a condition required for sorting. Prior sorting devices are also generally characterized in that sorting is performed under the head, most using numerous lands and grooves that makes initial manufacturing costs as well as maintenance costs expensive, as the sorting head must be replaced when it wears to a point where it will no longer accurately sort coins. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a coin sorter in which the sorting function is largely removed from underneath the head to an outside location, using an inexpensive separating mechanism. This approach would enable use of a simpler, less expensive head that only performs the functions of aligning and directing the coins to obtain an indexed line of coins in a single file single layer configuration.